¡Nii-chan Nau!
by Kisaragi Pan
Summary: Syo está feliz de que por fin tendrá tiempo para si mismo desde que Natsuki salió por el fin de semana y su senpai de igual forma. Pero, no todo estaba bien planeado. Una pequeña visita inesperada le voltea todos sus planes. (KaoruxSyo-SyoxKaoru)


Contiene mi primer intento de lemon-lime, qué se sho~

Creo que es lo más guarro que he escrito en toda mi fucking vida :'D Bueno, no. Pero si es el único que he terminado y en poco tiempo.

¡Disfruténlo!(b ¬ w¬)b

* * *

**1**

Se aseguró de que Natsuki finalmente había salido de la academia al mirar por la venta. Un sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro y se dirigió directamente a la cama inferior de la litera que había en la habitación. Se recostó, cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando por un rato.

Comenzaba el fin de semana, Natsuki se había ido a visitar su familia que pasaba andaban por la ciudad. Su senpai, Ai, parecia que también estaría fuera todo el fin de semana. Al fin tendría algo de tiempo para él mismo sin nadie a su alrededor agobiándolo con cosas "tiernas" ni con nadie dandóle instrucciones y regaños todo el día. Sería sólo él.

No es que no le agradara mucho la presencia de sus dos compañeros de cuarto, pero simplemnete últimamente _necesitaba _estar solo. Odiaba que ese tipo de cosas le pasaran, pero ¿Qué más se lo podría hacer? No era su culpa, tampoco era algo que él quisiera.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver el techo de la litera, sin apartar la vista de ahi colocó una mano en su abdomen. Exhaló lentamentamente y dirigió su mano a un rumbo aún más _abajo._ Hizo un poco de presión en_ esa _área y comprobó que ahí era el problema de semanas anteriores.

Desabotonó su pantalón y bajó el ziper. Comenzó lentamente a acariciar sobre la tela de la ropa interior su ya creciente erección. Aunque fuera un pequeño contacto podía decir que se sentía bien. Dejó salir otro súspiro entrecortado y continuó. Bajó un poco su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su miembro. Con su mano derecha lo tomó lentamente y comenzó con un ligero vaivén de abajo a arriba, sentía cada vez más cómo se ponía duro y su respiración se aceleraba. De vez en cuando dada lígeros apretónes.

A-ah...

Dirigió su mano izquierda a la altura de su boca tratando de callar los gemidos que salían de esta. A pesar de estar solo no significaba que estaba solo en todo el edificio. Soltaba pequeño quejidos y jadeos bajo voz mientras aceleraba más su movimiento ahí abajo. Un líquido transparente comenzó a salir de la punta de su pene, haciendo fricción y provocando un sonido húmedo cada vez que su mano chocaba con su pelvis.

Removió la mano de su boca y la llevó a un lado aferrándose de las sábanas. Un aire caliente parecía envolverle el cuerpo y en sus piernas sentía unas leves contracciones. Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse. Arqueó su espalda un poco al sentir un espasmo, aún no se había corrido, era la pura desesperación por llegar al orgasmo de un buena vez.

Corrió por los corredores de la casa en busca de la puerta correcta, simplemente había tantas que había olvidado cuál era la que buscaba. "La número 23" Buscaba ese número inscrito en alguna de las puertas pero sólo veía números más grandes o más pequeños pero ninguno que se acercara al número "23". Giró por el pasillo y fue donde encontró "20, 21, 22...23". Una sonrisa de felicidad invadió su rostro y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a al puerta.

Ya parado frente a ella no estaba seguro si tocar o simplemente entrar y darle la sorpresa. Claro que quería darle la sorpresa, y aunque tocará o no igual sería una sorpresa.

Optó por la segunda opción y con toda la decisión del mundo tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró abriéndose paso a la habitación. Entró con tanta emoción que no se había percatado de algo.

—¡Nii-chan! He...

Su vista se concentró en su hermano tendido sobre la cama con su espalda arqueada haciendo _"algo"_ que él no debería estar viendo. Quedó atónito, jamas creyó que se encontraría con su hermano en esa situación.

—¡A~ah...!

No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Se quedó callado viendo cómo su hermano giraba su mirada sonrojado y con vergüenza dejaba de hacer lo que hacia. Se acomodó "ese" lugar, y su ropa mientras trataba de calmar su agitada respiración.

—N-Nii-chan...

—¡¿Kaoru, qué coños haces aquí?!

Sonaba molesto, pero eso era lo último que estaría con su hermanito aunque le interrumpiera al estar a sólo unos segundos de venirse. Los rostros de ambos estaban rojos, uno por pena y otro por vergüenza.

Kaoru no supo qué contestar, ciertamente estaba sin palabras. No era algo que él no conociese, por Dios, era estudiante de medicina, a estas alturas de su carrera era díficil que algo del cuerpo humano le sorprendiera siendo algo tan trivial cómo eso. Lo que le sorprendía era él encontrarse con esta situación con su hermano mayor, y no sólo un hermano sino su gemelo. No pudo evitar pensar que era así cómo él se veía cuando hacia _ese _tipo de acciones.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó al borde. El otro apartó la mirada hacia a un lado evitando cualquier contacto visual con su hermano. Kaoru tomó una de las manos de Syo y le sonrió, haciendo que éste se volteara a verlo.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Nii-chan. Es algo normal.

Ambos seguían sonrojados, Syo más que Kaoru.

—P-pero soy tu hermano mayor... se supone que tu no deberías de verme... h-haci...

—Syo-chan, tenemos 18 años. Ya no somos unos niños como para que éste tipo de cosas nos avergüenzen.

Syo sólo miraba hacia el suelo, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Kaoru. De cierto modo tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que pasara por uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida.

Sólo sintió como lo tiraban contra el colchón y de pronto vió a su hermanito sobre él. Ahora sus ojos estaban bien abiertos debido al inesperado movimiento. Notó como el sonrojo se Kaoru crecía más al igual que él suyo.

—No te puedes quedar asi, ¿Verdad?—Con una voz baja se dirigió al mayor.

—¿Q-qué?—Syo lo miró confundido.

Kaoru sólo dirigió una mirada hacia la entrepierna de Syo señalándo su notable erección bajo la tela. Syo pasó a sonrojarse más y subió su mirada.

—¡K-Kaoru, no digas eso!

Con una pequeña risita Kaoru respondió.

—Somos hermanos, Syo-chan. Además, es mi culpa que no hayas terminado.

Syo no cabía en su asombro al escuchar a Kaoru decir tales cosas, creía que sólo era una broma pesada de su imaginación. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como el otro bajaba hasta allá abajo.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

Lo tomó del brazo y de alguna manera consiguió subirlo de nuevo a su altura.

Estaba más que apenado y el menor no dejaba de hacerlo sentir así. Lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras Kaoru quitaba esa sonrisa que tenía.

—Perdón, Nii-chan. Soy tu hermanito, debo ayudarte con ciertas cosas.

...

Sólo miró por un segundo a Kaoru y se maldijo. Con ese sonrojo en el rostro y esa mirada se veía tan adorable, casi una chica. Sintió como una mano se metía por su pantalón acariciando su erección por encima de la tela. Reprimió un gemido cubriéndose la boca y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

—K-kaoru, no toques a-ahi.—Trató de quitar la mano de Kaoru pero este simplemente se lo impidió tomándole con su otra mano lbre.

Hizo caso omiso a lo que su hermano le pedía. Pasa su mano una veces más haciendo presión antes de sacar su miembro al aire. Totalmente erecto y casi palpitante.

—Nii-chan. Estás muy duro...—Con un tono casi inocente al igual que su mirada se dirigió a los ojos de Syo.

—C-cállate. No deberías hacer esto.

Hechó una risita y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo por toda la extensión del miembro, primero lo hizo lentamente y después aceleró sus movimientos al ver que realmente Syo disfrutaba de ello. Podía escuchar sus gemidos reprimidos bajo su antebrazo y podía ver los gestos que hacía. Cuando abría sus ojos podía notar que estaban llenos de lujuria.

Movió una de sus rodillas accidentalmente tocando la entrepierna de Kaoru. Se sorprendió al sentir que estaba igual de exitado que él. Entonces, una sonrisa traviesa apareció.

—Ka-aah, Kaoru...estás muy exitado.

Kaoru se sonrojó de más y continuó masturbando a su hermano evitando su mirada. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de su erección, ahora ya no podría verle tan dominante como lo hacía.

—N-no importa.—Respondió mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Syo lo negó y de un movimiento tiró a Kaoru sobre la cama dejándolo bajo de él y ahora él estaba encima. Antes de que Kaoru pudiera decir algo, Syo ya había abierto su pantalón y comenzado a acariciarlo sobre la tela, justo como Kaoru lo había hecho en él.

—Syo-chan, n-no hagas eso...aah, yo soy quien-

—Cállate. Si tu vas a hacerme lo mismo yo también puedo.

Sacó de la ropa interior el miembro de Kaoru dejándolo a la vista. No era nada extravagante, simplemente igual que él suyo.** Al menos ninguno tenía algún complejo sobre ello.** Tocó por la parte inferior hastar subir a la punta que estaba realmente roja y ya el líquido transparente había comenzado a salir. Presionó un par de veces la punta con su dedo índice y después tomó por completo con su mano derecha, apretándolo lentamente.

—Kaoru, la tienes muy dura...— Susurró muy cerca de la oreja del menor provocándole un sonrojo mayor.

Kaoru rió avergonzado, giró su cabeza mirando a Syo y con una respiración agitada trató de contestarle.

—A~ah yo no...quería. Pero ver a...N-nii-chan en esa posición fue muy...

Syo se ruborizó al saber la causa de la erección de su gemelo y siguió masturbándolo con más rápidez. Kaoru apenas podía reprimir sus jadeos mordiéndose los labios ya que Syo lo tenía preso de sus manos.

Cualquiera que viera esa escene diría que ambos eran unos enfermos mentales. ¿Cómo se les ocurría masturbarse mutuamente siendo hermanos? Pero era que ya ninguno de los dos pensaba con cordura. Simplemente querían terminar con lo que habían comenzado.

—Nii-chan, no.. no lo hagas tan rápido.—Pidió Kaoru entre gemidos y posando una de sus manos sobre la mano que le estaba dando placer, regularizando el ritmo.— S-si lo haces... me voy a correr.

—Puedes correrte, hermanito.—Nuevamente le habló cerca de la oreja, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Un movimiento inesperado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Syo se encontraba nuevamente con Kaoru encima pero esta vez no podía verle el rostro. Kaoru estaba a la altura de su pene y justo de metérselo a la boca. Syo no podía creer la clase de "hermanito" que tenía, siempre lo creyó tan inocente e incapaz de hacer tales cosas. Cuán equivocado estaba.

Sentía su respiración muy cerca y lo primero que pudo sentir fue la tímida lengua de Kaoru rozando la punta de su miembro. _Mierda, se sentía jodidamente bien. _Besó la punta y después continuó más inclinó más hacia adelante para poder verlo y se arrepintió. Frente a él tenía a un Kaoru lamiendo toda la extensión de su pene tan tímidamente y a la vez dedicándole una mirada llena de placer.

Soltó un gemido al sentir como Kaoru se metía por completo su miembro. Su boca estaba tan caliente y su lengua jugaba por todos lados envolviéndolo. Lo sacó por completo y volvió a meterlo de una sola vez y así sucesivamente por un tiempo. Después comenzó a succionarlo y a dar pequeños modisco por ciertos lugares, quitándole a Syo el aliento.

A estas alturas pareciera que no le importaba ser escuchado pues ya no reprimía más sus gemidos y dejaba perfectamente a Kaoru escucharlos.

—Eres un pervertido...aah~

Sólo pudo decir eso antes de voltearse de nuevo dejándolo debajo de él e imitó el mismo movimiento de su hermano llevándose directamente su miembro a la boca. Kaoru soltó un gemido a tan de repente acto.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura poco a poco y sentía que ya no pensaba con claridad. No podía sentir nada más que los labios de Syo besando su erección y el interior de su boca envolviéndole. Dando pequeñas mordidas por toda su extensión y succionando fuertemente las partes más sensibles.

—Nii-chan, t-tu eres más pervertido~

Syo sólo rió y continuó mordiendo el miembro de su hermano sin parar en ningun momento. Le encantaba escuchar los súpiros que dejaba salir y sus gemidos le parecían tan tiernos. Otra persona pensaría que Kaoru estaba sufriendo pero no, Syo sabía que era perfectamente todo lo contrario.

No podía más sentía que ya iba a terminar, sus piernas no daban más y comenzaban a contraerse sus músculos. Pero no quería correrse en ese momento, sería muy vergonzoso correrse antes que Syo.

Apretó con fuerza las sábanas al sentir las constantes mordidas y lámidas que daba Syo en su miembro. Era todo lo contrario a él, mientras Kaoru lo hacia lento y con cuidado Syo lo hacia rápido y sin pensarselo dos veces. Comenzó a temblar, arqueó su espalda un poco y soltó un gemido desesperado. Cada vez se sentía más bien. Entonces, fue cuando comenzó a decir repetidas veces el nombre de su hermano entre gemidos y jadeos.

—Syo...S-Syo-chan~

Escuchar a su hermano decir su nombre de una manera tan...¿sexual?. No estaba seguro si esa era la palabra pero no le importaba, sólo sabía que escucharlo lo hacia exitarse más. Si continuaba así se correría pronto de sólo escuchar a Kaoru hablar en ese tono. Sacó el pene de su boca y miró el rostro de su gemelo, estaba totalmente rojo.

—¿Estás a punto...de correrte, verdad?

Kaoru sólo asintió tímidamente bajo la mirada de Syo. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente a una velocidad que nunca pensó le pasaría a él. De verdad, se sentía demasiado bien.

Syo lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse frente a él. Le hizo quitarse los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y él hizo lo mismo con lo suyo, ahora ambos tenían de su cadera para abajo descubierto. Se sintieron algo avergonzados pero no le dieron importancia. ¿Cuánto no se habían tocado a estas alturas ya? La pena era lo último que cabía en su ser en ese momento. Se acercó a Kaoru y tomó una de sus piernas pasándola por encima de una suya.

—N-nii-chan ¿Qué...qué haces?

Kaoru realmente no tenía idea de qué era lo que Syo hacía. Ahora sus piernas estaba entrelzadas y sus miembros podían tocarse mutuamente. Desvió la mirada al sentir el miembro de Syo rozarse con el suyo. Ahora estaba nervioso, no sabía qué era lo que Syo quería hacer.

—Mueve tu cadera, Kaoru.—Ordenó el mayor al ver la duda en el rostro del menor.

Kaoru sólo obedeció y soltó un quejido al sentir nuevamente el roze que se creaba entre ambos miembros. Syo también comenzó a mover su cadera de arriba a abajo frotando ambos miembros. Ambos gemían descontroladamente y a pesar de estar frente a frente no podían verse la cara, no querían verse el rostro ya que era como verse a ellos mismo frente a un espejo.

—¿T-te gusta?

—Mhmm~ S-si...Nii-chan...

Syo detuvo su movimiento y se quedó quieto observando a Kaoru sonrojado y apartando la mirada. Estiró un brazo hacia su rostro y lo tomó con cuidado con una mano girándole para que lo viera. El menor cerró los ojos y agachó rápidamente la cabeza.

—Kaoru...mírame.

Subió lentamente la mirada y pudo ver el rostro igualmente sonrojado de Syo con una sonrisa. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos con algo de cansancio.

—Quiero que me mires.

Kaoru asintió y siguió con su mirada sobre Syo al igual que la de Syo en él.

Syo tomo con una mano ambos miembros y comenzó a ir de arriba a abajo lentamente mientras los masturbaba mutuamente. Era otra sensación totalmente diferente, era como si pudiera sentir a Kaoru junto consigo. Estaban tan cerca. Kaoru no pudo sostenerse más con sus brazo y se abalanzó a Syo abrazándolo por el cuello aún sin apartar la mirada.

Seguían manteniendo el contacto visual y eso hacía la situación aún más exitante. Ambos soltaban gemidos por lo bajo tratando de callarlos para no ser oídos por los otros en el edificio y el vaíven de Syo no ayudaba mucho a lograrlo.

—Syo-chan...p-puedo sentirte.—Soltó Kaoru muy cerca del rostro del mayor

—Y-yo también...

La lujuria se lo comía vivos, era pura suerte que no habían llegado al nivel de decirse cosas sucias aún. Kaoru escondió su rostro en el hombro de Syo y muy cerca de su oreja comenzó a soltar gemidos más fuertemente, asegurándose de que los escuchara perfectamente.

Ambos estaban al límite, no les faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo. Kaoru estaba desesperado al igual que Syo. Sentía los leves espasmos en su espalda recorrer y las contracciones en sus piernas eran cada vez más intensas. De pronto, simplemnte sintieron una oleada extrema de calor invadiéndoles desde su virilidad hasta el resto del cuerpo. Soltarón un gemido largo y fuerte anunciando el final. Ambos se habían corrido al mismo tiempo manchándose el uno al otro con su propio semén.

Se miró la mano derecha y pudo notar que estaba manchada de ese líquido blanquecino. Trataba de calmarse pero no podía. Ese había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en toda su corta vida. Llamó a Kaoru y sacó su cabeza del hombro de Syo, al igual que él no podía calmarse. Lo abrazó y se tumbó sobre recostándose en la cama abrazados.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato escuchando las respiraciones agitadas del otro en lo que trataban de regularizarlas. De pronto, se sintieron demasiado cansados, las párpados comenzarón a pesarles y mantenerlos abiertos les resultaba díficil.

Con una sonrisa Kaoru se recostó sobre el pecho de Syo mirándolo.

—Te dije que te podía ayudar, Nii-chan.

Syo sabía que no lo dejaría de molestar con eso hasta que no se lo devolviera de la misma manera.

—Pero, parece ser que tu lo disfrutaste más que yo.

Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido y listo para contraatacar.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si debiste ver tu cara!

—No era necesario, pude ver perfectamente la tuya.

Y Kaoru quedó callado. No tenía forma de contestarle a ese.

—Idiota.

Se levantó del pecho de Syo y sacó las sábanas, claro, también hizo a Syo levantarse muy a su pesar. Se acomodarón nuevamente en sus posiciones anteriores y cerraron los ojos, casi listos para dormir.

—Syo-chan, te quiero mucho.

Kaoru se acurrucó nuevamente en el pecho del mayor mientras que este bajaba una mano hasta su cabeza y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

—Yo también, Kaoru.—Hizo una pausa antes de seguir.—Pero...¡La próxima vez que vengas toca la jódida puerta!

Kaoru se molestó por la forma en que le había hablado y nuevamente replicó.

—¿Acaso no te enseñarón a ponerle seguro a la puertas cuando haces ese tipo de cosas?

—A-a... ¡Aún así es de mala educación entrar sin tocar!

Kaoru nuevamente se quedó callado y con sus mejillas infladas haciendo un puchero, por lo bajo dijo:

—Yo sólo quería sorprenderte.

Syo sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a su hemanito.

—Y lo hiciste, tonto.

Se quedarón abrazados hasta caer dormidos. Kaoru sobre el pecho de Syo y él abrazándolo. No parecía nada extraño gracias a que las sábanas cubrían sus caderas desnudas.

Fue como alrededor de las 9:00 p.m. Que despertarón, primero Kaoru y después Syo.

—Oye, Nii-chan.—LLamó Kaoru mientras veía una parte la sábana.

—¿Qué? —Respondió Syo a lo lejos en el armario buscando un cambio de ropa.

Kaoru dudó si decirle o no, pero igual se daría cuenta.

—Hemos manchado tus sábanas con semén.

Syo cerró el closet y se dirigó a la cama para comprobar lo que Kaoru decía y si, ahí perfectamente había una mancha de semén.

—No son mis sábanas.—Dijo sin total interés.— Son de Natsuki.

Kaoru se quedó boquiabierto...¿Había...? ¿Se había masturbado con su hermano en la cama de su compañero de habitación? Oh, por Dios. Se sentía la persona más sucia del mundo.

—E-espera...Entonces, ¿Esta cama es de Natsuki?—Syo sólo asintió. Kaoru parpadeó un par de veces antes de comenzar a gritarle.— ¡¿Pero que carajos hacías masturbándote en la cama de tu amigo?!

Syo se pusó rojo, sabía a lo que Kaoru se refería.

—No es como lo piensas.—Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.— Mi cama es la de arriba y...y...y...y me dio pereza subir. Eso es todo no hay segundas posibilidades.

Kaoru sólo lo miró molesto y comenzó a destender la cama para llevar las sábanas a lavandería del edificio. Ya habiendo recogido todas abrió la puerta y antes de salir le dedicó una mirada de descepción a Syo.

—No tienes descencia.

Y cerró de un portazo la puerta detras de si. Meramente, a Syo le entro por un oído y salió por el otro. Se metió a la sala de baño y abrió la llave de la tina esperando a que se llenara.

—"_Mira quién lo dice"_

* * *

Holi~ Esto lo hago en lo que actualizo mi otro fic, "**Melody Line" **que es** NatsukiXSyo~** así que ya saben(? si quieren algo lindo con Natsuki vean mi fic, apenas lleva tres capítulos~ 8D

**° ^° YO SÓLO QUERÍA HARD DE ESTOS DOS...** es que...¿cómo es posible que no haya? ;A; Algo soft para empezar pero ni un besito! ni un besito hay! ;A; me arruinan el fandom(? Okno~ .w.

Bueno, para empezar es el primer -intento de lemon- que subo no sé si es lemon porque no hay penetración intensa :BB entonces creo que sería lime? qué sé sho~ es el primer coso sexual que publico :'D Lánzenme rocas por lo feo que esté.

_Acepto de todo~ comentarios, críticas, respuestas, sugerencias, de todo es bienvenido aqui :3 Así que no miedo, ok?_

***Realmente apreciara que dejaras tu review diendo qué te parecio, qué no te gusto, qué te encantó y así uwu a mi realmente me gusta leerlos y si me dan material para hacerlo, también respondo, me encanta responder reviews uwu"**

**~Pan**


End file.
